El significado de la familia
by frida suarez
Summary: Star fire y robin tenine una hija esta pque tine 5 años pero escapade de casa y es ratda por slade quien la entrna y despues de 8 años vulve para venagrse pdran robien y star recuperar a su hija o slade ganara
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : el comienzo

Había una pequeña niña de 5 años con unas muñecas, se fue para la cocina donde estaba su mama, una muchacha joven de pelo rojo y ojos verdes (Star fire) que se encontraba cortando unas verduras para la comida, la niña se acerco a su madre y le dijo

-¡Mami! ¿Podrías jugar conmigo a las muñecas?-dijo la niña mostrando las muñecas, la madre mi ro a la niña y luego a las muñecas

-Lo lamento estrella pero no puedo ahora estoy ocupada preparando la comida-dijo la mama y la niña se entristeció y dijo -Esta bien-dijo la niña con un tono triste bajando a las muñecas -Luego ¿si?-dijo la madre tratando de alegrar a su hija

-Si-dijo ella y se fue a su cuarto, luego saco un balon de basquet balla y se dirigio a una sala con pesas y muchos aparatos para ejercitarse, alli pudo observar a un joven golpeando un saco de arena, la niña se acerco al joven (Robin

-Papi-el joven dejo de golpear el saco y observo a la niña-¿podrias jugar conmigo?-dijo la niña enseñandole la pelota a su papa - Perdon hija es que estoy entrenando-dijo el joven la niña se puso triste- luego ¿si?-dijo el joven,

-bueno- dijo ella y se fue a la sala, a ver la television, siempre endaba sola, sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella, ella no tenia la culpa de que fueran heroes, eso no le importaba lo que la molestaba es que sus padres casi nunca pasaran tiempo con ella, luego sono el timbre -Estrella ¿podrias abrir por favor?-dijo su madre desde la cocina, -Ya voy-dijo ella y abrio la puerta, al ver quien era se alegro de inmediato, -¡Tio bestia!-dijo ella abrazandolo, a ella le gustaba estar con el pues era el unico que jugaba con ella

-¡Hola estrella! ¿lista para jugar?- dijo el chico de color verde

-Claro vamos-dijo ella y ambos se fueron hacia la habitacion de la niña para jugar

Después de horas chico bestia se fue después de cenar claro dejando a estralla sola eran las doce todos dormían execto estrella que no dormía nada ya que siempre lloraba por no tener la antencion de sus padres asi que decide escapar tomo una mochila estilo gotico y metió su ropa y se fue caminaba sin rumbo quería legar ala casa de su tio bestia pero en esmomento un polpo robotico lo atrapo y le inyecto un tipo de sonifero el pulpo la llevo una gurdia fuera dela ciudad donde un nombre misteriso la agorro des pues de horas la pequeña niña despertó

-Donde estoy decía la niña algo confundida

-note preocupes estas en casa

-Pero si esta no es mi casa

-ahora si

-quien eres

-solo te dire que te conozco lo su ficiente se que tuspadres no te aman y antes que me digas algo te dire por que ellos no te aman aman mas sus fama de héroes por que crees que nunca pasan tiempo con tigo

La pequeña niña solo bajo la mirada

-te qyudare a vengarte

-Vengarme de ellos –decia

-si

-que gano yo

- tu que crees tus padres no t aman será mejor verlos derrotados asi sentiran lo que se siente

-si ellos dben pagar por todo el dolor y la soledad que paso –decia la niña co armagura

-muy bien yo te entrnare seas la mas grande villana del mundo

-Esta bien como quieres que te llame

-llámame amo slade

Continura


	2. la desperacion de robin

**Capitulo 2 la desesperación de robin **

Eran los 1 am robin se levanto por un vaso de agua pues tenia sed, luego fue a revisar la habitación de su hija pues el siempre lo hacia para asegurarse que estuviera realmente dormida, cuando entro a la habitación no estaba ella solo la ventana abierta, esto le pareció extraño así que busco debajo de la cama, detrás de la puerta y nada después fue hacia la sala la busco detrás de los sillones y nada -Estrella-susurraba robin para no despertar a su esposa el chico comenzó a desesperarse buscaba en todos lados y nada, entonces corrió a la habitación de su esposa

-¡Star estrella no esta!-dijo robin alarmado

Starfire se desperto alarmada y dijo -¿Como que no esta?-dijo alarmada,

-¡fui a revisar si estaba dormida y no estaba en su cuarto ya busque por todas partes y no aparece!- decia robin alarmado

starfire se levanto rápidamente y voló hacia la habitación de su hija, al ver que estaba la ventana abierta, quiso ver si su hija andaba afuera y no la encontraba con la vista

¡Estrella!-grito starfire por la ventana y no recibió respuesta todo era silencio

-¡Robin tenemos que encontrarla!-dijo Starfire

-¡Lo se llamare a los demás!- dijo robin sacando el comunicador, -Chicos estrella escapo-dijo robin

-¿¡Como que escapo!?-dijo Chico bestia alarmado

-¡No lo se pero ahora tenemos que encontrarla!-dijo robin-¡Sepárense y búsquenla!-dijo robin-¡Si!-dijeron todos cortando la transmisión

-¡Robin estoy muy preocupada!-dijo Starfire

-¡No te preocupas star ya aparecera!-dijo robin cambiándose y star fire también y una vez con la ropa puesta salieron a buscar a su hija

Los minutos pasaron cada uno se separo para buscarla robin buscaba sobre su moto recorriendo toda la ciudad diciendo su nombre y un y otra vez

pero como no encuentra nada, se desespera y sigue buscando, ya han pasado 5 horas y nada entonces se reunieron todos, -¿La encontraron?-pregunto robin desesperado

-No robin ya buscamos por toda la ciudad y nada-dijo Starfire

-Estoy cansado y necesito recargar mi batería ya se descargo, dijo ciborg viendo cuanto le quedaba de energía,

-¡No podemos parar!-dijo Robin

-Descuida robin ya aparecerá-dijo raiben

-Si a lo mejor aurita vuelve a casa y necesitamos descanso-Dijo chico bestia cansado

-Esta bien descansaremos 1 hora y la volveremos a buscar-dijo robin

-Ya veras que va a estar bien robin-dijo Starfire

-Eso espero-dijo robin recargándose en una pared

Continuara


	3. de dulce y tierna o fria y cruel

**Capitulo 3 : ****de dulce y tierna o fría y cruel**

Habían pasado 8 años desde que estrella desapareció y no hubo un día en que star llorara por ella o en que robin la buscara 8 años donde ambos sufrieron mucho por perder a su mas grande tesoro era un día soleado en el cielo se podía completar una nave nadie se daba cuenta dentro de ella se encontraba dos personas

Por fin el día a llegado-dijo Slade

-¿Lista para vengarte de tus padres?-dijo Slade

a una chica de 13 años, -Lista-dijo la chica con un tono sombrío,

-Por fin todo será nuestro ¿no estas feliz estrella?-dijo Slade

-Lo estoy todo será nuestro y por fin podre vengarme de ellos-dijo secamente estrella,

-¡Mira estrella para que no peles solo contra ellos he hecho una alianza con todos los villanos!-dijo Slade

-¡No necesito ayuda de nadie!-dijo estrella

-¡No podrás contra todos tu sola, además será mas destrucción!-dijo Slade

-¡Que sea rápido no me importa la destrucción solo mi venganza!-dijo estrella aterrizando en el suelo y comenzó a disparar rayos, destrozando, casas y edificios esto alerto mucho a los titanes asi que fueron haber pero en es momento fueron atacados por todos sus enemigos los chicos calleron inocente habían pasado 2 horas todos deportaron al darse cuenta que estaban en una habitación trataron de escapar pero estaban atados una figara aprecio era nada mas ni menos que Slade

-bienvenidos titanes a sus fin decia Slade

-quiero presentarles a mi mejor aprendiz y susera

En ese momento apareció un hemosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro con una ropa casi parecida ala de robin y dijo

-Hola Mama y Papa ¿Se acuerdan de mi?-

Todos se quedaron dudosos pues nadie la reconoció

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo robin

-Vamos ya pasaron 8 años y ¿no te acuerdas de mi papi?-dijo estrella,

robin se quedo paralizado pues el en ese momento se acordó de como era estrella luego vio a la chica y era muy parecida

-¿E-Estrella?-dijo robin paralizado de la impresión

-Esa misma veo que ya te acordaste papi-dijo estrella con una sonrisa sombría

-Estrella-dijo starfire tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas ella comenzó a llorar había extrañado mucho a su hija

-si mami soy yo –decía estrella

-Hija ¿Porque te fuiste? tu padre y yo te hemos buscado por años-dijo starfire viendo a su hija

-¿Buscándome? no me mientas ¿Quieres?-le dijo Estrella con un tono amargado

-¡Pero si no miento te hemos buscado por años!-dijo starfire soltando unas lagrimas

-Si claro-dijo la estrella recargándose en una pared

-¡Enserio nosotros te queremos por eso te hemos buscado!-dijo robin interrumpiendo la conversación

-¿Quererme? ustedes jamás me quisieron solo era una molestia para ustedes

-dijo estrella enojada

-¡Jamás fuiste una molestia y si te queremos!-dijo robin contestándole a su hija

-¡No me mientas papa!-dijo ella gritándole a robin-¡Jamás pasaban tiempo conmigo siempre estaba sola, es muy amargo vivir en soledad!-grito estrella todos se quedaron impresionados por su respuesta esa niña dulce se había ido

-¡Es que no teníamos tiempo, teníamos que salvar la ciudad!-dijo robin

-¡Solo les importa ser héroes es lo único que les importa!-dijo llendo hacia la puerta para retirarse

-¡Estrella espera!-dijeron robin y starfire al unisonó

-¿Saben que? ya murieron para mi-dijo estrella secamente abandonando la habitación

Continuara…..


	4. el culpable

Capitulo 4 el culpable

El dolor eran insoportable robin y stra estaban sorprendidos con la actitud de su hija star lloraba por lo que escucho no lo podía creer su hija ya no era esa niña tierna y dulce que recuerda ahora era fría y cruel robin estaba igual o peor

-¿Que le paso, porque actúa así?- decía robin lastimado del corazón

Todos se sorprendieron de esa actitud fría y cruel nadie pensó que esa niña inocente fuera capaz de ser tan cruel

-¿Por que pensara que no la queremos? si siempre la quisimos, no lo entiendo, desde cuando es asi-decia star

El cuplabel de que mi pequeña sea asi es de slade -¡Slade Pagara por esto!-

Esreellla se encontraba en la ciudad tomo la alcadia y se corono rina del lugar en pco tiempo la ciudad fue atrapada por los villanos

Mientrastonto con los titanes slade entro ala habitación

-¿Les gusto como esta su hija?-Dijo Slade con una sonrisa y robin tratando de las cuerdas

starfire empezo a llorar y le dice-¿Por que le isiste eso a mi hija Slade?-decia starfire llorando

-Solo la encontre y como vi que era su hija ense que seria mas fuerte que ustedes asi que la volvi mi aprendiz-Dijo Slade,

robin se enojo y dijo -Me las vas a pagar Slade-

calmate robin no pudes hacer nada tu hija es ahora mi susesora me soprendio el poder que tenia alas 5 años y unas mentiras la hizo fuerte pobre robin si hija ahora es mi aprendiz

-¿Por que le mentiste? ¡Nosotros si la queremos! solo que casi no pasabamos tiempo con ella por que teniamos que salvar la ciudad-Dijo Robin

-Ese fue su punto debil veran gracias a que son heroes y no pasan tiempo con ella, por eso ella escapo y ahora esta destrullendo la ciudad con los demas ¿No es genial?-dijo Slade

Robin se enfurecio ante esto y grito -¡Claro que no lo es!-robin

si lo es es chica es muy fuerte mas que ustdes debe rocono ser que esa niña salio igulita ati robin dijo slade

-Te juro que me las vas a pagar Slade-decia robin forcejeando para liberarse

-No forcejes en vano ya una vez que todo sea mio los eliminare-dijo Slade abandonando la habitacion y robin grito -¡Te odio!-grito robin

di lo que queras pero eso no canbian las cosas decia slade

hh para que vean que ta fuerte es su hija habra una demotracion los llavara asu entrenamiento decia slade

otra cosa grasias por drame la oportunidad de darme el aprendiz mas grande de todosde4cia slade

esa niña es fuerte mucho lo que se es que pronto llegara su fin adios pra siempre titanes decia slade

-Ya veras saldremos de aqui te dare tu merecido y recuperaremos a nuestra hija ¿Verdad star?-dijo Robin viendo a starfire -¡Si robin recuperaremos a nuestra hija!-decia starfire tratando de liberarse -¡Hagan lo que quieran jamas podran escapar!-decia Slade


End file.
